Pranks
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: Ever wondered what happened at Hogwarts before Harry arrived? Join Fred and George in their first year, and witness the greatest pranks ever. Make suggestions on how the story should go, who should be shipped, and what prak Fred and George do next. Parts will be decided by you, the fans. (long live Fred)
1. Chapter 1

"The midnight sky had many stars, but no moon. This made it hard to see where I was going but I knew my way around the school fairly well even though I'm just a 1st year.

My name is Fred. What am I doing out of bed at this hour? I'm meeting my twin brother at the quidditch field in order to set up and epic prank for tomorrow's game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. We plan to set up a prank to make sure Slytherin loses.

As I near the quidditch field I can faintly see my brother as he double checks the plans. We know we can't mess with the quaffle, bludgers, or snitch but we could mess with the goal posts.

"Do you know which end Slytherin will be scoring at?" I ask my brother, George.

"Yup. They will be scoring at this end of the field. Do you have the proper charm to keep them from scoring for at least 24 hours?" was the hushed reply.

I nodded as I took out my wand. As I said the spell for the first goal, George prepared the rubber balls and the brooms he had stolen from inside the school.

When I finished the final spell we mounted our brooms and took 6 balls each in our arms and took off into the night. What are the balls for? To make sure the spell worked. As we circled the goals we threw the balls, trying to get them into the goals but each time the balls stopped and fell to the ground without going into the goal.

As we made our final lap and prepared to land we high-fived and let out a small "Yeah". The game tomorrow was going to be fun.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. Please review if you loved this and you want me to make more. Otherwise we may never know how the quidditch match ended. XP Bye! (Long Live Dobby in our hearts)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have only gotten 2 reviews so far but this story hasn't been out that long. I got this idea from a story I was reading. At the beginning of each chapter the author answered some reviews that people posted. I will do the same because it seems like a great idea.**

Up-In-The-Clouds1285 said "Great idea! Some ideas:  
1\. Pranks involving the bathroom  
2\. Pranks that involve Dumbledore ( unsuccessful ones that build up and end with Dumbledore's knowing twinkle in his eye)  
3\. Pranks that end unexpectedly like a house elf finally getting fed up and chewing them out  
4\. Finding the mauroders map (did I spell mauroders right?) and using it to their advantage like on Snape or their dark arts teacher **Thx for the input and I hadn't even thought of the first 3. I did want them to find the marauders map (no you didn't spell that right) because when they give the map to Harry while he's in his 3rd year they say the they found it in their 1st year, so I was going to add that eventually.**

George's POV

"George, wake up!"

"Mphhhhh" I replied as I rolled onto my other side. " 5 more minutes."

"George we're going to be late for class. Get up!" My brother Fred shouted. I bolted out of bed and quickly got dressed. I just had to get through myclasses until the game, when we would be able to see our pranks effect.

I had Herbology first, so we sprinted to the greenhouses, trying to get there before the bell rang.

Suddenly Fred stopped and bent down to pick something up. I saw him look at it then stuff it in his pocket and start running again. As we entered the greenhouses I started to wonder what Fred had found.

"Today we will be working with bouncing bulbs. As these are young bouncing bulbs, if they try to hit you, just use a simple knockback jinx if it's needed. Does anyone know what bouncing bulbs are used for? No one? Well, bouncing bulbs are a key ingredient in the pompion potion, which will encase the drinkers head in a pumpkin." **(I looked this up, so don't think I already knew this because I didn't ;p)** the teacher said.

"What are we doing with the bulbs?" Someone shouted

"You are going to be replanting these bulbs as they have outgrown their current pot. Be careful handling them as they tend try to hit people when they feel threatened."

"What did you find outside?" I asked my brother as we got started.

"I'll tell you later."

Suddenly a bouncing bulb jumped up and hit me in the face. " owwww!"

Feed and the rest of the class burst out laughing.

"I hadn't even touched it!"

"Well dear, the bulb might of sensed something that made it not feel safe." This caused everyone to start laughing again.

Before the bulb could strike again the bell rang and Fred and I bolted out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

Before we knew it, it was time for the quidditch match.

"I bet Ravenclaw wins." Fred said to a Slytherin 3rd year. I couldn't hear the 3rd year's response but Fred replied "Deal!"

"What was that about? Did he actually bet money that Slytherin would win?" I asked.

"Yup, if all goes as planned we should get some spending money. Are we genius or are we genius?" He replied laughing.

"Let's see Slytherin lose!"

* * *

Fred's POV

I can't tell him about it now.

It will have to wait for after the game.

* * *

 **Yay we are getting somewhere in the plot! I don't have any of this planned out in my head, but I do have one thing that will happen in the next chapter. Try to guess what it is along with what Fred found.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have fans, yay!**

Demiwizard dragon girl wrote:" And can you please have them, at some point, make a polyjuice potion and pretend to be Dumbledore and randomly sit down next to students and ask them weird questions like if they've ironed their socks this week and then getting up and leaving the students confused and eventually Dumbledore catches on and joins them so that there are multiple Dumbledores talking to the same student and he lets it last for about a week after he found out before taking the polyjuice ingredients away. Or have FredGeorge team up with Nymphadora and do the same thing. (I have no idea how the Harry Potter timeline works srry)" **Great ideas! Nymphadora (Tonks) meets Fred and George later in the books. If you were thinking that she went to school with them you were wrong.**

MyPatronusIsEmberdawn said:"Did he find the map? That'd be cool!" **You'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

Fred's POV

"GO RAVENCLAW!" I shouted. So far we haven't had a chance to see if our charm worked or not, the Ravenclaw keeper was just that good. Ravenclaw was winning 60 to 0 and both seekers had spotted the snitch. I was just hoping that the ravenclaw seeker would get the snitch. I had overheard the Gryffindor team talking about the game and they said that they needed Ravenclaw to win to have the best chance of winning the cup. That is what gave me the idea of this prank.

* * *

George's POV

The Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch and won the game for Ravenclaw! Talk about a game.

Later back in the common room I asked Fred "So what did you find on the ground?"

Fred pulled out a old piece of parchment and said "This."

"That? But it's just a piece of parchment."

"That's what I thought, until I asked aloud 'What is this?' and some writing appeared. Ask it a question and see if it responds." Fred said anxiously.

"Um okay, did we just finish a prank?"

Suddenly these words appeared on the paper: Yes you did and it worked!-Moony Wonderful job on the prank.-Wormtail Nice job making sure Slytherin loses.-Prongs Try saying "I solemnly swear I a up to no good".-Padfoot

I looked at Fred in amazement.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred said.

Right before our eyes a map started to appear. It was a map of Hogwarts and little dots that represented people were moving around on the map!

A note at the bottom said that to make the map disappear you just had to say, mischief managed. We looked at each other in amazement, not believing what we were seeing.

"Think of the pranks we can do now. With this we will know if someone is approaching and we won't get caught!" Fred said in a excited voice. We looked at each other and grinned. We bolted to our dormitories to start planning.

* * *

Snap's POV

"If I'm hearing you correctly, Harry James Potter is coming to Hogwarts in two years and I'm supposed to teach him?" I said.

"Yes Severus, that is the plan." Dumbledore replied. "You are also to help protect the boy. Understood?"

I slowly nodded then left the room.

* * *

Fred's POV

"What do you think Snap was doing in the headmasters office?" I asked my brother.

He shrugged and turned back to the map.

* * *

 **And thus we momentarily end on a mysterious note. Heads up, the story ends when Harry arrives at Hogwarts. This is still early in the school year so yea. By the way when I say "yea" it is not a typo, my friend just hates it when I spell it like that and now it's a bad habit.**

 **Trivia: Who is Luna Lovegood's father? Get the question correct and get a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

 **Please review, review, review! Au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about how short my chapters are. Some if this is typed on my Nook and then spellchecked on a computer because for some reason my Nook doesn't have spellcheck. Quick shout out to two people, Demiwizard dragon girl for being the first to review on my new chapters and being so positive and to my friend who first showed me this site, you two keep me updating. Thx for the support! Now that the sappy stuff is out of the way on to the reviews.**

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn said:** aHHH! I HAS BEEN NOTICED! ON MY BIRTHDAY!

That literally made my day.  
Also, Xenophilius Lovegood is Luna's Dad. **I did not know I updated on your B-day. Happy birthday! You did not review quickly enough but because of your birthday you along with the next trivia winner will get a sneak peak to chapter 5**

 **Demiwizard dragon girl wrote:** YYYYYYYYYAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA $SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *does multiple happy dances* This. is. AWWWWWWWWSSSSSOOOOMMMME! **Yay I made someone happy. Demiwizard dragon girl is also the winner of the trivia. For the sake of others Demiwizard dragon girl will not be able to win twice in a row. This will give other fans a chance.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Fred's POV

"Do you have any ideas for a prank?" I asked the map.

Do you have to do pranks?- Wormtail, Polyjuice potion.- Prongs, To be Dumbledore and ask weird questions to random students.- Moony, So now we're finishing each others sentences?- Padfoot. Me and George burst out laughing.

"That's a great idea. We can go to the library to find out how to make a poly juice potion. We can take stuff from Snap's stores of stuff for the potion." I said.

"We can also go to the library to find out what a poly juice potion is." George replied with a small smile and we nodded in agreement about the plan.

* * *

I looked thew the table of contents, searching fir Poly juice potion in a potions book I had found in the library.

"Found it. Well I found what page it's on but it's still something." I said as I flipped to page 394. **(see what I did there.)** George leaned in and looked at the book.

"This takes more than a month?! Were are we going to make it? How in the world are we not going to get caught?" George said in surprise.

"Isn't there a girls bathroom that no one uses. We can make it in there so we won't get caught. We can use the map to make sure we don't get caught taking stuff from Snape's personal stores. In class one of us can check the map to make sure no one is in the bathroom. It's foolproof!" I replied.

George hesitated then slowly nodded as a sly smile crept across his face.

"Let's go back to the dormitories to finish planning. There are too many people around right now." George said and I nodded and started packing up my stuff.

I grabbed the book with the potion in it and went to the dormitories.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is really short but as I have said in other stories I have a certain place that I say I'll end the chapter at beforehand. If the chapter is really short that is because I decided to end it when it got to a certain spot beforehand and it turned out short. Thanks for reading and please review with how you like this story so far and ideas for pranks. You can also review with ship names and what you want to happen in the story (doesn't have to be a prank). Till next chapter!**


	5. AN

So, i thought you should know the reason why i'm not updating. I have to currently deal with friends who are bullying me. They are constantly talking behind my back "but not far enough behind that I can't hear them" and making me feel like shit. I have not felt that happy lately and as a result most of the time when i try to work on my fanfics they end up sort of depressing. I have a few really great friends who have been helping me get through this and have from time to time confronting the "friends". I hope you understand and can wait however long it takes for this to stop or for me to feel better.

Demigod out.*said half hearted*


	6. Update

**I want to thank all of you who showed their support when I was going threw some tough times. Just the fact that some total strangers would do that warms my heart. I want you to know that I'm kinda better. There are times that I feel like crying from their words just coming back to me. Okay nevermind. One of them just said "Be weirder that Elisabeth." I'm not weird I'm just unique and thx 'friend'.**

I was going to do a parody/chapter but I no longer feel like it. So the A/N was written in first period but I didn't have enough time to publish it. Then next period we had to do a project where we are assigned a group and we need to become a family. They were in my group. They and one other person are now a divorced couple and the other person is an alcoholic. I'm their sister. The 'friend' then said in a nutshell that the reason the other person is an alcoholic is from how weird I am. They later said they were just joking.


End file.
